villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadworld Judges
The Deadworld Judges are, well, the Deadworld equivalent of Dredd's Earth Judges, except they were much more psychopathic and tried to kill anyone for any reason, so unsurprisingly it attracted psychopaths like Judge Death or his "brothers". They appeared in Judge Death's story "Young Death: Boyhood Superfiend". History The Deadworld Judges are much more corrupt psychopathic than the Judges in Dredd's world, executing anyone they please (Within Reason). Their uniforms are much more menacing with a slick black body endorsed with skulls. These insane enforcers had even greater power than in Judges of Mega-City One and could literally give any sentence at their discretion, none of them pleasant to the accused. Deadworld Judges were trained at the remote Law School building, taught as Trainee Judges how to torture and kill without any remorse. Deadworld Judges stick to the "Three I Principles": inter, interrogate, intel. In Deadworld it has no Academy of Law, but it had Law School overseen by a Principal. Trainee Judges would spend a day in court, sentencing minor offenders. Among them were Sidney De'ath, Fuego and two more Judges, who would later become Dark Judges, who are deemed insane and outrageous even by Deadworld Judge's standards. Under Sidney's leadership, Grey Division was formed, and made their name through various abuses of power. But Grey Division eventually degraded further: under Sidney Deadworld Judges and Grey Division were on a full-fledged kill-crazy rampage and sentencing people to death left and right even for the most insignificant of crimes. Not surprisingly, people in large quantities began to flee the capital in terror. At this point a growing anti-Judge resistance movement had begun to form. Eventually, Judge Death, after turning into an indestructible undead entity along with three of his followers, proceeded to murder the current Chief Judge and he became the new Chief Judge. Sidney then orders all Judges to start exterminating the world's population since life itself is a crime, according to Judge Death. Of course, not all of the Deadworld Judges agreed Sidney's outrageous principle and revolted against their new Chief and his demented followers, any protest turned all for naught in the end: if they did not serve Sidney willingly, they either died or were made to serve Sidney by Dead Fluids, a supernatural formula created by the Sisters of Death Phobia and Nausea, caused them to go through bizarre bodily changes. Meanwhile the resistance's losses were horrific, but they fought on but ultimately they were annihilated after making last stand. With resistance gone, coupled with worsening environmental condition on Deadworld, chaos befell on Deadworld capital and tore the city apart. Eventually, corrupted Deadworld Judges began dragging all remaining living populace across the Deadworld and took them to the Dark Judges' new base which was a vast monolith, for one large mass execution. The sun itself was being blotted out by darkness at this point, as if even the nature itself has turned away at the indescribably horrific spectacle of carnage that eventually came. After wiping out the planet and all its living, Deadworld's Judges were then themselves massacred by the Dark Judges, after The Gang of Four (the original four Dark Judges) deemed them having become too much like the living. Judge Dredd witnessed the Judges in action when he was hunting Judge Death in Deadworld. Deadworld Deadworld, despite having a Judge system and having some degree of future tech, did not possess City Blocks or most of the features the Mega-Cities do, instead being very much like 20th Century Earth. Dreaming was considered abnormal and dangerous, and those who dreamt repeatedly were often Psis, who were rounded up by the Judges. Gallery 1415151300684_(2).jpg|'A Deadworld Judge about to executed a little girl and her family' 1415673914626_(2).jpg|'Recruitment Poster' Tumblr_inline_o4g7pvMqw01qerw81_540.jpg|'Lawmaster and notes' Tumblr_inline_o4g7qcu54e1qerw81_540.jpg|'A Deadworld Judge without a helmet' Tumblr_inline_o4g7qppRlf1qerw81_540.jpg|'Fully Armoured Deadworld Judge' Tumblr_inline_o4g7rhlKvF1qerw81_540.jpg Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Organizations Category:Enforcer